


Bad Days

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Depression, Domestic Boyfriends, Dream is a good boyfriend, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pet Names, Sadnap - Freeform, brief mention of pills, i just love them ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sapnap has to get through the bad days before he can get to the good.Fortunately, Dream is there to make it easier.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 212





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me projecting onto sapnap yup
> 
> as always, this is meant to be them as characters, it doesn’t represent them irl at all :]
> 
> enjoy x

Some days Sapnap felt like he was never going to escape.

There was a sickening feeling looming over him on those days, like he was never going to smile again. It was an odd sort of ache he could feel at the back of his throat, an ache that made him feel like he couldn’t move. His limbs felt heavy, an unmovable object that couldn’t be swayed even by the most unstoppable force. His soul felt broken and exhausted, forever bound to his bed where he would watch his life slip through his fingers and into the clutches of crippling depression, powerless to stopping it.

On those days, Dream was there.

Sapnap laid on his side, unmoving. It was 12:00 PM, and he’d barely moved an inch since the moment he woke up at 7:30.

The ravenette stared blankly ahead of him at the wall across the room. He wasn’t looking at anything in particular. He never was. His phone lay on the nightstand, cold and dead because of his lack of desire to do anything but exist. Patches was curled at his feet like she always was, sleeping soundly. She had been spending more time with Sapnap ever since he had stopped getting up in the mornings. At least Dream knew where to find her.

Sapnap let his glassy eyes slide shut and exhaled in exhaustion despite having done nothing all day. That’s all he ever felt nowadays, exhausted.

The tired man barely even reacted when his bedroom door clicked open, his boyfriend peeking his head in before carefully walking over to Sapnap and sitting on the edge of his bed softly. Sapnap finally tore his eyes away from the wall to look up at Dream with empty eyes.

“Good morning, love,” Dream mumbled softly, resting his hand on Sapnap’s hip over the blanket. Sapnap simply hummed in response.

“Do you mind if I...?” Dream asked, gesturing down at the space next to Sapnap in bed. The younger shook his head no and backed up to make room for the blonde.

Dream silently lifted the blanket and slid into place next to his boyfriend, looking into his solemn auburn irises. Dream exhaled a little shakily before reaching up and tucking a strand of Sapnap’s mussed black hair behind his ear so he could see his face better.

“I was worried when I came home and you weren’t in our room.” Dream murmured.

Dream worked as the night guard for the local mall 3 days a week, which was a shift from 11:00 PM - 11:00 AM. Normally Sapnap would’ve been fine with just sleeping in his and Dream’s shared bed like he normally did, but it just felt so big. So cold and empty without Dream there to hold him. So instead, Sapnap had scooped Patches up in his arms and moved into his old bedroom for the night. The one he used before he and Dream were dating, back when they were roommates and nothing more. Sure, the bed was smaller and the springs creaked beneath him whenever he moved, but at least it didn’t feel so empty. He could deal with the staleness of the dusty room if it meant he didn’t have to think about how much he missed Dream.

“M’ sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.” Sapnap said, his voice weak and scratchy from disuse. “That’s ok,” Dream smiled kindly, and Sapnap could tell he meant it.

“Do you wanna get out of bed? I could cook us up some pancakes,” Dream tried to entice, but the younger just shook his head and snuggled closer to his boyfriend’s broad chest. “No. M’ not hungry.”

_Lies_.

“Have you been taking your pills, Sap?” Dream asked. Sapnap nodded his head.

_Lies_.

Dream hummed in thought. “That’s funny. I thought you were due for a refill the other day, but you still have almost half the bottle left. Guess not. Wanna talk about it?” 

Sapnap shook his head no.

_LiesLiesLies_.

Dream said nothing, but pulled Sapnap closer to his chest and kissed the top of his head affectionately. He knew how much Sapnap appreciated physical affection.

It was quiet for a moment before Dream spoke again.

“You don’t have to lie to me, love.”

That was when Sapnap broke.

The younger man let his shoulders shake as he began crying, his lower lip quivering and his face stinging with tears. “I-I’m sorry, Dream,” He hiccuped between quiet sobs.

“Shh, shh, it’s ok love. I’m not mad, it’s ok,” Dream promised, pulling the ravenette’s head away from his neck so he could wipe his tears away with his thumbs. It broke his heart to watch Sapnap cry.

“I’m sick of this, Dream. I’m sick of feeling so— so— _bad_ ,” Sapnap sniffled.

Dream nodded, kissing the tears off of Sapnap’s cheeks before landing one slow and tender one on his lips.

“I know, baby. But we have to get through the bad days to get to the good.”


End file.
